No quiero estar solo one shot
by yeso-kun
Summary: Solo un aire de soledad en el aire. Un fic sobre una emocional tarde en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha...


**Disclaimer: **No soy el autor intelectual de la serie en que me baso, solo es un fic por el amor de dios! Ya baje el arma señor abogado!

Como sea…. Aquí el fic ^^ una historia sobre una tarde algo emocional de sasuke

**No quiero estar solo.**

¿Qué es esto que hay ahora dentro de mí? Aún no lo sé… La única emoción humana que podría describir esto que hay en mi interior sería… Soledad. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué toda mi vida me he estado sintiendo así? Sigo sin saberlo. "Así soy yo, no lo puedo cambiar y tampoco es que quiera" ese era mi pensamiento actual para reconfortar este vacío en mi alma que se había creado desde el día que nací. Pero me mentía a mí mismo. En el interior de mi ser lo único que quería era poder tener la compañía de alguien, sentir que podía confiar en esa persona y que esa persona contara conmigo. "Nunca pasará" mi mente contradecía los deseos de mi corazón y lo único que podía hacer era ceder a la razón y dejar las cosas como están justo ahora.

Sentado aquí en este remedo de sillón barato me encontraba yo. Mi mirada fija al techo, mi cuerpo recostado sobre el incomodo sillón y mis manos entrecruzadas en la parte trasera de mi cuello mostraban lo relajado que me encontraba. La suave brisa entraba por lo que parecía ser una ventana y el brillo del sol no molestaba mucho al igual que el calor que emanaba. "Hacia un buen día" Pero ese era el exterior. Dentro de mí daba la impresión de que no paraba de llover y que no pararía en mucho tiempo.

-¿A quién le hablas, Sasuke? Si no te gusta donde estamos puedes largarte cuando quieras, y si no te gusta tu vida… muy bien puedes tirarte del balcón-

Ahí estaba ella, esa estúpida pelirroja que me estaba hablando con esa hipócrita sonrisa. Si había algo que me disgustara, era tener que quedarme con ella mientras los otros se van a hacer quién sabe qué sin mí.

-"Metete en tus propios asuntos"-

Mi voz se levantó mucho intentando que esta torpe chica me dejara de hablar.

-"Solo quiero estar solo, si puedes… Vete"

(…)

Mis ojos afilados miraban de reojo la cara de la chica que estaba ahí al lado. Su expresión solo mostraba una falsa sonrisa. ¿Qué es lo que pretende? Su mirada esta fija en mí, esa cálida mirada me incomodaba al igual que sus pequeñas risas. "Simplemente me desespera su presencia"

-Sasuke… ¡Ya deja de decir lo que piensas en vos alta! Es bastante incomodo…-

Su mano se agitaba de arriba abajo como queriéndome decir algo, no entiendo las expresiones corporales de esta mujer…Espera… ¿Mis pensamientos los estoy diciendo en vos alta?

-Sí, y lo sigues haciendo todavía… ya cállate que me incomodas-

Mis ojos se abrieron en duda, pero luego de eso me volví a recostar sobre esta cosa.

-¡Ya calla esa puta boca de una vez!-

El grito de Karin sumado a esa horrible risa al decir eso, hicieron que se dibujara una sonrisa en mi rostro, ahora ya no hablaba yo… solo me sumergía en mis pensamientos.

Hubo un silencio por un rato, ese sentimiento de melancolía producido en mi interior a causa de esa inexplicable soledad que siempre ha estado dentro de mí, me deprimía cada vez más. O esa era la explicación que me daba a mí mismo. Este horrible vacio en mi interior se había agrandado exponencialmente desde ese suceso.

Desde el día en el que asesiné a mi hermano.

Recuerdo que no había podido dormir en días. No me lo creía y hasta ahora me es difícil creerlo. Ese propósito que me había propuesto desde hace años se había cumplido. Pero no fue como esperé… Ese vacío aún seguía ahí, no. Se agrando mucho más. Y ahora, aquí estaba yo sin ningún objetivo por el cual vivir más que vengar a mi hermano por lo que le hicieron hacer… o eso fue lo que mi mente se invento para justificar mi existencia… En realidad. No quería hacer eso. Solo quería estar aquí, sumergido en mí mismo por el resto de mi vida, ya nada me importaba.

Pronto me levante de ese incomodo lugar. Para matar un poco el aburrimiento, le quise dirigir la palabra a la estúpida que estaba ahí sentada haciendo figuras con un trozo de hilo grueso. Su cuerpo recostado sobre el suelo, iluminado suavemente por el sol, mostraba la poca belleza que tenía. Pero era un poco adorable el verla ahí jugando con ese trozo de hilo, ahí acostada con sus piernas medio recogidas y con su lengua medio saliendo, _«si… es un poco adorable a decir verdad.»_

-Ve fea, ¿Tú tienes algún objetivo en la vida?-

Mientras estiraba un poco mis brazos se lo pregunté. Ella se detuvo y se me quedó mirando fijamente por un rato.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora Sasuke? –

Ella mostraba una mirada impresionada pero a la vez confundida, su dedo índice se dirigió a sus labios como para indicar que estaba pensando.

-Solo responde mujer… No hay motivo alguno-

Ahí fue otra vez mi gran tono de voz. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella y me recosté a su lado sobre la alfombra improvisada que estaba en el suelo. Ese frio que se sentía ahí en el suelo era muy relajador. Podría quedarme dormido ahí durante días si fuera posible.

-Hmmmp… Púes mi objetivo actual es hacer que Sasuke-Kun me ame…-

Ahí fue otra vez su sonrisa y mirada hipócrita.

-Luego de eso ya será ir viendo…-

Después de terminar de decir eso, puso su mano sobre mi rostro, ahora que la veo bien de cerca… tiene una linda cara. O simplemente es el sol que le ayuda. Ese rostro ruborizado era encantador a la vez que seductor. Mi mirada no pudo evitar quedarse clavada sobre la chica que tenía enfrente de mí.

"_¿Hasta que Sasuke-Kun me ame? _En qué pensará esta chica. Para empezar ¿Qué es el amor? De que es que tanto habla la gente de "Vivir solo para enamorase" No lo entiendo. Sin más remedio se lo pregunte a la chica que estaba ahí, mirándome al igual que yo a ella.

-¿Para ti que es ese amor del que hablas?-

Mi voz baja apenas pudo ser escuchada por ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras ella cerraba sus brillantes ojos. Unos segundos después quitó su mano de mi mejilla y se puso de rodillas.

-Quién sabe…-

Aún con sus ojos cerrados mostrando alguna especie de alegría me respondió con esta estupidez. Mi cuerpo se giro haciéndome quedar boca arriba y mientras veía el estático techo seguí hablando.

-De que mierdas hablas entonces si ni siquiera sabes del tema-

Otra vez ese tono regular en mí volvió.

-Ahhh… Pues la verdad no sabría describirlo…pero se más o menos que es lo que se siente. Supongo que el estar enamorado de alguien se puede sentir… Eso de que todo te recuerda a esa persona, que produce que te desveles pensando en ella, aquella que te hace sonrojar cuando te tira una buena mirada…Quién hace que todo mi interior reaccione abruptamente cuando le veo. Algo así describiría yo como estar enamorado de alguien, y lo que más deseo es que esa persona sienta lo mismo por mi…En este caso, tú… Sasuke.-

Su inspirado discurso, aunque me halagó no le di importancia. Mi mano fue a parar a mi rostro y luego le dirigí una mirada a ella quién esperaba mi respuesta.

-Que cursi-

Esa fue mi respuesta, aunque no sé si eso era lo que quería decir en ese momento, no sabía bien que pensar. Yo antes había sentido eso por alguien…

-¿Cómo que cursi? No hay nada mejor que expresar lo que sientes… ¡sino te pudrirás por dentro! –

La emocionada voz de la chica que ponía su mano sobre su pecho me parecía un tanto ridícula. Pero se veía que era sincera. Pronto después esa cálida mirada me empezó a acechar de nuevo. ¿Qué espera que yo haga o le responda? Me quede en silencio al no saber qué decir.

(…)

Luego de unos momentos ella se volvió a recostar al lado mío. Solo nos mirábamos, ni una palabra salía de nuestras bocas. Solo miradas. Así pasó el tiempo… llevábamos como 30 minutos ahí quietos sin hacer nada.

"Amor, ¿eh?" –Pensé– esa descripción que me da ella de amor ya la había sentido por alguien más. Siempre hubo alguien a quien admiré… a quién me quedaba viendo con devoción y no me dejaba dormir. Quién dejaba mi cuerpo estremecido cuando me daba un poco de atención. ¿Quién era esa persona? Quien más si no era mi hermano… Yo… ¿Estaba completamente enamorado de él? ¿Y qué fue lo que hice? Asesinarle… ese sentimiento de depresión volvió en mi cuerpo, ahora lo único que quería era estar con mi hermano, volver con él. Mi cuerpo ya se había dormido, pero pronto mis ojos se abrieron. Ahí estaba sentada sobre mí. La molesta pelirroja que no tenía nada más que hacer que molestarme… Karin.

-Ahhh… que mal Sasuke… ¿Por qué te despertaste tan rápido? Quería disfrutar un poco de tu cuerpo que estaba dormido… buuuu~ no colaboras muchacho-

No le puse cuidado a la animada chica. Mi mente se había sumergido en el pensamiento que acababa de encontrar dentro de mí y que tal vez era la causa de mi sentimiento de soledad. Amaba a mi hermano y el no poder estar con él me hacía sentir deprimido… "Solo quiero estar con él" decía mi mente.

Involuntariamente me levante del lugar, sabía lo que tenía que hacer si quería estar con mi hermano. Ahí estaba la respuesta. Así no tendría por qué buscarle más objetivos a esta vida… lo único que me llenaría seria estar con mi hermano. Juntos y felices los dos. Aún pensaba en esto pero ya estaba ahí, la brisa fuerte que pasaba daba contra mi cuerpo… era genial. Miré hacia abajo, era una gran caída. Karin solo me miraba con curiosidad y confusión. Hubo una sonrisa en mi rostro, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, estaba decidido. "Si muero me reencontraré con mi hermano y seremos felices juntos" esa era el dictamento de mi razón y de mi corazón. Ya estaba hecho. Un pequeño paso hacia adelante y todo estará terminado.

_-Adiós Karin, gracias por mostrarme el camino que debía seguir-_

Esa fue mi despedida. Mi mano levantada en señal de despido y una gran sonrisa en mi rostro hicieron ver a Karin lo que yo tramaba.

Pronto su confundido ser se paró de golpe y salió corriendo hacia mí. Su brazo alcanzó a coger el mío evitando mi caída. Mis ojos se abrieron inmediatamente por la reacción de esta mujer que se encontraba ahora jalando con todas sus fuerzas mi brazo evitando que me fuera hacia abajo

-¿Por qué me detienes mujer?-

Mi confundida mente no asimilaba el comportamiento de la chica.

-¿Cómo que por qué? No te voy a dejar morir así sin más…-

Esas fueron las palabras de ella… otra vez mi cuerpo decayó en depresión…

-¿Qué puedo hacer entonces? Ir con mi hermano es lo único que quiero…-

(…)

-Te puedes quedar conmigo-

Karin pronunció esto mientras se arrodillaba para abrazarme

-¿Por qué quieres que esté contigo?-

No entendía las razones de ella para dejarme aquí con vida. ¿Por qué no entiende que lo único que quiero es morir?

-Sasuke, te amo y hare que lentamente tú te enamores de mí… pero para eso, necesito que estés aquí, conmigo y con vida… no dejaré que me abandones. No la tendrás tan fácil.-

¿Que acababa de decir? No entiendo sus sentimientos hacia mí. ¿Por qué dice que me ama? No lo entiendo. Solo nos conocemos un poco nada más. ¿Solo le gustó mi apariencia? No lo sé…

-Podría intentar enamorarme de ti…-

Esa fue mi respuesta, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Mi mente ahora está desconectada y solo hablo al azar.

-Supongo…-

(…)

Ella me cogió de mis hombros decaídos y se me quedó mirando fijamente, pude ver como sus pupilas se dilataban poco a poco mientras se iba acercando a mi rostro… suavemente puso sus entreabiertos y fríos labios con los míos. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento. ¿Por qué siempre hace esto? Realmente no entiendo a las mujeres… Luego se me alejo un poco soltando mis hombros. Poco después me soltó la frase que concluiría este día.

-Sasuke, deberías bajarle a la dosis… cada semana te quieres suicidar, y ya me cansa tener que hacerte entrar en razón por el remordimiento que tienes con tu hermano. Así que ya bajémosle… ¿vale?-

(…)

-Supongo….-

La mirada cálida de ella volvió. Ahora no me molestaba, mis brazos abiertos rodearon su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Ella se quedó quieta por un momento pero luego de unos segundos sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo. Supongo que a final de cuentas no estoy tan solo…

-Fin-

Bueno…. Aquí ya acabó ^^ si les gustó. Comenten, si no… ¡pues también! Ayuden a que este remedo de escritor mejore ^^ dejen sus criticas y comentarios y así poder mejorar ^^

Jaa ne!


End file.
